Karma
by Paris-Loves-PaulW
Summary: What if Mia had chosen Brian over her own brother? It would be the beginning of a new future. R
1. Intro

Thank you to all who loved Dream maker but I just ran out of ideas for it... I'm sorry hope you like this one though! Please R&R  
  
Sum: Ok.. I thought about this story while I was watching The Fast and The Furious for the millionth time and really saw that moment, when Mia is standing in the middle of the field and she's looking in between Brian and Dom. I wondered what would have happened if she had chosen Brian? Would they have gone to Miami? What about the Miami team? This is written in Mia's point of view.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the fast and furious or 2 fast 2 furious.  
  
Intro: I stand there looking in between the love of my life and my dearest brother. Dom's shouting my name to go and Brian is pleading me with his eyes to stay. I look again at both of them, that one moment lasting for hundreds of moments it seems, unable to decide. My past or my future, both are important. Maybe one more than the other, I realize that my future is with Brian. Tears form in my eyes and I look at Dom's angry face, probably for the last time, and I run towards Brian's waiting arms... 


	2. Risk Taken

Thanx to AshantaliyahT, millsyishot-mine, Amber, Review, TempestRaces, hiphopstar  
  
I know I'm a lil late please forgive me~Paris  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
Were driving down the interstate in the supra, the sun is setting and it's just beautiful. A moment that I'm glad I'm with Brian, even under the circumstance. I'm so incredibly mad at him. I trusted him, Dom trusted him and he betrayed us. I'm still confused is love the only thing I'm here for? I look over at Brian he's just so gorgeous. He has his shades and a baseball cap on even though the sun is going down.  
Were just driving somewhere, wherever is in Brian's head. I look over at Brian, he's focused on driving and I have the map in my lap. We haven't spoken much, just the usual "Mia what's the next exit?" or "How far is Barstow?" Why the hell does he want to know where Barstow is? I love him but I don't know anything about the real Brian. I know he loves me, if I didn't, I would be in LA sitting in an empty house. I feel my eyes begin to get heavy till I finally fall asleep.  
  
I feel a gentle nug. "You hungry?" Brian said smiling.  
  
"Yeah" I replied looking out the window admiring the view.  
  
"Mia I know you're pissed at me, but why did you come?" Brian asked as we drove though the desert.  
  
"Because I still love you and I would hate being left in LA alone while the team is in Mexico." I said as Brian chuckled.  
  
"You still mad at me though?" Brian asked.  
  
"Yes, I can't believe you used our love to get to Dom" I said tears forming.  
  
Brian lifted my chin so our eyes met. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I was just doing my job, which I probably don't have anymore."  
  
"Your job meant that much to you that you would ruin my family?"  
  
"No I didn't mean it like that Mia!" Brian stammered.  
  
"Then what did you mean?!" I said shouting.  
  
"Just forget it." Brian said almost inaudible.  
  
"No, you're right why did I even bother coming. Sitting around waiting for Dom to call from Mexico would have been a whole heck of a lot more enjoyable!" That point I was so pissed I couldn't look in those deep blue eyes.  
  
We finally arrived in Barstow and stopped at a small rest stop for dinner.  
  
"Come on Mia we can grab something to eat." Brian said breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"No" I replied. Brian just gave me a blank stare.  
  
"Fine then starve to death!" he yelled walking in the rest stop. 


	3. Miles Away

I noticed also my last chapter was late, sorry –Paris  
  
I sat in the Supra all alone. I was still reeling from our fight, Brian surprised me when he opened the door and revealed a plastic container and a gentle smile.  
  
"I got you something to eat in case you changed your mind." Brian said handing the container to me.  
  
"Thanks" is all I say not wanting to show him or give him any satisfaction of forgiveness.  
  
"It's your favorite mashed potatoes and Santa Fe chicken." He says smiling at me. Ok he really is like a sad puppy.  
  
I'm glad he didn't wait for a reply to talk. "I got a friend I want you to meet." He says as he starts up the car and we pull off.  
  
We drive though the small town, he points out places of importance to him and tells me this is where he grew up. I still don't respond much. What would I say?  
  
I know he must be thinking he royally screwed up but maybe I should see things like he does. He had to do the job and he probably saved Vince's life.  
  
We pull up to a small house and it doesn't look like anybodies home. "Mia I'll be right back." Brian walks up to the front door and someone peeks out.  
  
I notice the person isn't unlocking the front door. Brian goes and moves a lose brick at the house's foundation and unlocks the front door.  
  
Little did I know it would take a couple of hours and at times I swore I could hear things breaking.  
  
The dinner Brian had gotten me was mostly gone and cold, so I set it on the console between our seats. I quickly become bored.  
  
Brian finally emerged, with a tall dark man that reminded me of Dom.  
  
"Mia this is my best friend Rome, Rome this is Mia my..." Brian started to say.  
  
"His girlfriend, but temporarily not." I said as I stuck my hand out for Rome to shake.  
  
"Looks like we have something in common, already. I'm temporarily not his best friend." Rome said smiling at me.  
  
I get out of my seat upfront ad crawl in the back. Rome sits upfront beside Brian. I could tell they must have had a fall out.  
  
Brian looks back at me. "Temporarily?". He asks that single question, that could break down all the walls I have held up for so many miles.  
  
"I can't be mad at you forever." I say smiling at him.  
  
Brian starts up the supra and we head off.  
  
He smiles back, that smile that can melt any ice cold heart.  
  
"Yeah especially with that boyish white ass act you play." Rome said grinning picking up my left over dinner and chowing down.  
  
Maybe this risk was worth taking. 


End file.
